Microelectromechanical loudspeakers configured to digitally reconstruct acoustic waves have become the subject of intense research in the past few years, since they offer the possibility of directly transforming digital information encoding sound into sound. The sound pressure currently achievable by conventional microelectromechanical loudspeakers of this kind from digital signals is, however, poor.
Therefore, a need exists for a microelectromechanical loudspeaker configured to digitally reconstruct acoustic waves in a highly efficient manner.